Problem: Solve for $k$, $ \dfrac{k + 2}{2k + 3} = 2$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2k + 3$ $ k + 2 = 2(2k + 3) $ $k + 2 = 4k + 6$ $2 = 3k + 6$ $-4 = 3k$ $3k = -4$ $k = -\dfrac{4}{3}$